bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Orihime Inoue
Galeria Orihime z anime Zdjęcia profilowe Ep343 Orihime.png|Orihime Inoue. O24 Orihime.png|Orihime w Soul Society. OrihimeProfile02.jpg|Orihime w Hueco Mundo. Orihime.png Ep325_Orihime_Mug_A.jpg Ep325_Orihime_Mug_B.jpg Historia O3 Sora opiekujący się swoją młodszą siostrą Orihime.png|Sora i mała Orihime. O3 mała Orihime.png|Mała Inoue z krótkimi włosami. O3 Sora z małą Orihime.png|Mała Orihime i Sora. O3 Sora i Orihime w przeszłości.png|Sora i Orihime. O13 Sora pyta Orihime o ścięte włosy.png|Sora pyta Orihime o jej ścięte włosy. O13 Orihime poznaje Tatsuki.png|Orihime poznaje Tatsuki. O2 Orihime nad zmarłym Sorą.png|Orihime biegnie za martwym bratem zabranym do karetki. O3 Orihime błaga konającego Sorę, by jej nie opuszczał.png|Sora podczas swojej śmierci. O3 Orihime modli się za brata.png|Młoda Orihime modli się do brata. O3 Orihime i Tatsuki w młodości.png|Młoda Orihime i Tatsuki. Agent Shinigami O2 Orihime rozmawia z Tatsuki.png|Orihime rozmawia z Tatsuki w dordze do klasy. O2 Tatsuki patrzy jak Orihime zawstydza się z powodu Ichigo.png|Zawstydzona Orihime mówi Ichigo, że nie potrzebuje pomocy. O2 Orihime potrącona.png|Potrącona Orihime. O2 Rukia i Ichigo spotykają Rukię.png|Orihime spotyka Rukię i Ichigo. O2 Ichigo patrzy jak Orihime wita się z Rukią w nietypowy sposób.png|Orihime i Rukia witają się w nietypowy sposób. O2 Ichigo słucha jak Rukia pyta Orihime o bliznę na nodze.png|Orihime zapytana przez Rukię o bliznę na nodze. O2 Sora obserwuje Orihime.png|Orihime obserwowana przez brata. O2 Tatsuki odwiedza Orihime.png|Inoue odwiedzona przez przyjaciółkę. O2 Orihime.png|Orihime podczas posiłku. O2 Tatsuki rozmawia z Orihime w jej mieszkaniu.png|Orihime rozmawia z Tatsuki o spotkaniu z Ichigo. O3 krew na Enraku Orihime.png|Krew na Mru-Mrusiu. O3 Orihime przebita.png|„Śmierć” Orihime. O3 Orihime przygląda się potworowi.png|Orihime przygląda się potworowi. O3 martwe ciało Orihime.png|Martwe ciało Inoue. O3 łańcuch przeznaczenia Orihime.png|Orihime i jej Łańcuch Przeznaczenia. O3 Acidwire tłumaczy Orihime, że Tatsuki nie może ich zobaczyć.png|Orihime dowiaduje się, iż Tatsuki jej nie widzi. O3 Ichigo chroni Orihime.png|Ichigo chroni Orihime. O3 Acidwire pojmuje Orihime.png|Acidwire pojmuje Orihime. O3 Orihime próbuje się wydostać z uścisku Acidwire.png|Orihime próbuje się wydostać z uścisku Acidwire'a. O3 Acidwire opowiadający Orihime o swojej samotności.png|Orihime rozpoznaje swojego brata. O3 Acidwire wzywa Orihime na oczach Ichigo i Rukii.png|Orihime chroniona przez Ichigo. O3 Orihime przytula Acidwire.png|Orihime przytula Acidwire'a. O3 Orihime osłania Ichigo przed Acidwire.png|Orihime chroniąca Ichigo. O3 Sora spogląda na uzdrawianą Orihime.png|Sora obserwuje uzdrawianą Orihime. O3 Rukia leczy Orihime.png|Orihime zostaje uzdrawiana przez Orihime. O3 Sora oczyszcza się na oczach Ichigo, Orihime i Rukii.png|Sora oczyszcza swoją duszę na oczach reszty. O3 Rukia modyfikuje pamięć Orihime.png|Orihime poddana modyfikacji pamięci. O3 Rukia układa ciała Tatsuki i Orihime na oczach Ichigo.png|Nieprzytomna Orihime ułożona przez Rukię. O6 Tatsuki chwali wyobraźnię kulinarną Orihime.png|Tatsuki głaszcze Orihime po głowie. O6 Tatsuki patrzy na zauroczoną zachowanie Orihime Chizuru.png|Orihime proponuje Chizuru wspólny posiłek. O6 Kon pojawia się przed Tatsuki i Orihime.png|Kon wskakuje do klasy. O6 Kon flirtuje z Orihime.png|Orihime podrywana przez Kona. O6 Kon powala niewidzialnego przeciwnika na oczach uczniów liceum Karakura.png|Orihime patrzy na niewidzialnego przeciwnika Kona przewracającego ławki. O6 Tatsuki patrzy jak Chizuru pociesza Orihime po dziwnym zachowaniu kolegi.png|Orihime stwierdza, że to nie był Ichigo. O7 Orihime prezentuje plakat Tatsuki.png|Orihime prezentuje Tatsuki swój plakat na plastykę. O7 Orihime rozmyśla nad deszczem.png|Orihime rozmyśla o Ichigo. O8 Tatsuki rozmawia z Orihime.png|Tatsuki i Orihime rozmawiające na temat Ichigo. O9 Tatsuki pożycza parasol Orihime.png|Orihime pożycza parasol od Tatsuki. O10 buhaha Orihime.png|Orihime wykonuje pozę Dona Kanonjiego. O10 Orihime i Tatsuki w tłumie.png|Orihime i Tatsuki na show Kanonjiego. O10 Orihime przeprasza Ichigo.png|Orihime przeprasza Ichigo. O11 Kagine w obecności Misato beszta Ichigo, Rukię, Sado, Orihime i Tatsuki.png|Orihime i reszta besztana przez Kagine. O11 Sado, Mizuiro, Keigo, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime i Tatsuki besztani przez Kagine i Misato.png|Na dywaniku u dyrektora. O11 Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru i Michiru patrzą na wyniki.png|Orihime sprawdza z koleżankami tablicę wyników. O11 Orihime przypomina Ichigo imię kolegi.png|Orihime podejmuje pozę Ichigo. O12 duch przeszkadza Tatsuki w rozmowie z Orihime.png|Orihime rozmawia z Tatsuki. O12 Orihime, Tatsuki i Chizuru sprzątają zniszczenia.png|Orihime usuwa z koleżankami szkody. O13 Tatsuki i Chizuru sprzeczają się o Orihime.png|Orihime wyczuwa zagrożenie. O13 Orihime pogania Tatsuki i Chizuru.png|Orihime pogania koleżanki. O13 Numb Chandelier pojawia się za Orihime.png|Numb Chandelier pojawia się za Orihime. O13 Orihime pod ostrzałem.png|Orihime pod ostrzałem Hollowa. O13 Numb Chandelier zmusza Chizuru do złapania Orihime.png|Orihime złapana przez Chizuru. O13 Orihime pyta Numb Chandelier co zrobiła Chizuru.png|Orihime słucha o umiejętnościach Numb Chadelier. O13 owładnięci uczniowie atakują Orihime i Chizuru.png|Orihime i Chizuru zaatakowane przez kontrolowanych uczniów. O13 Tatsuki pomaga Chizuru i Orihime.png|Orihime uratowana przez Tatsuki. O13 Orihime uciszona przez uczniów.png|Orihime uciszona przez uczniów. O13 Tatsuki trafiona na oczach Orihime i Chizuru.png|Tatsuki trafiona na oczach Orihime. O13 Orihime przytula Tatsuki.png|Orihime przytula Tatsuki. O13 spinka Orihime.png|Spinka Orihime. O13 Orihime zdziwiona widokiem Shun Shun Rikka.png|Orihime zaskoczona widokiem Shun Shun Rikka. O13 Shun'o rozmawia z Orihime.png|Shun'ō tłumaczy Orihime pochodzenie jej mocy. O13 Orihime nie pojmuje Shun Shun Rikka.png|Orihime nic nie rozumie z wyjaśnień. O13 Orihime używa Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime używa Santen Kesshun. O13 Orihime wysyła Tsubakiego.png|Orihime używa Koten Zanshun. O13 Shun Shun Rikka nad nieprzytomną Orihime.png|Orihime traci przytomność. O13 Urahara pojawia się przed Orihime.png|Orihime znaleziona przez Kisuke. O13 Orihime i Sado budzą się.png|Orihime odzyskuje przytomność i spotyka Sado. O13 Urahara tłumaczy wszystko Orihime i Sado.png|Urahara wyjaśnia Orihime i Sado pochodzenie ich mocy. O14 Sado i Orihime obserwują Menosa Grande.png|Orihime i Sado patrzą na Menosa Grande. O15 Orihime zaprasza Rukię na festyn.png|Orihime zaprasza Rukię na festyn. O15 Kon w swoim wymarzonym miejscu.png|Orihime w fantazji Kona. O15 Orihime trafia Kona.png|Orihime trafia Kona. O15 Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru, Kunieda, Michiru i Mahana jedzą razem obiad.png|Orihime je obiad z koleżankami. O15 Michiru zwierza się Tatsuki i Orihime.png|Michiru zwierza się koleżankom. O18 Chizuru zaprasza do siebie Orihime na oczach Tatsuki.png|Orihime dostaje zaproszenie od Chizuru. O18 Orihime zaskakuje Ichigo swoim pytaniem.png|Orihime chce porozmawiać z Ichigo o Rukii. O18 Ichigo rozmawia z Orihime.png|Orihime rozmawia z Ichigo. O18 Orihime naśladuje kolegę.png|Orihime naśladuje Ichigo. O18 Yoruichi rozmawia z Orihime i Sado.png|Orihime i Sado rozmawiają z Yoruichi. O18 Uryu spotyka Yoruichi, Sado i Orihime.png|Orihime i reszta znajdują Uryū. O18 Orihime, Sado i Yoruichi rozmawiają z Uryu.png|Orihime i reszta rozmawiają z Ishidą o Rukii. O19 Yoruichi trenuje Orihime i Sado.png|Orihime i Sado uczeni przez Yoruichi. O19 Orihime wzywa Shun Shun Rikka.png|Orihime udaje się wezwać Shun Shun Rikka. O20 Sado i Orihime kończą swój trening.png|Orihime i Sado kończą trening. O20 Isshin zaprasza Orihime i Tatsuki na pokaz sztucznych ogni.png|Orihime i Tatsuki zaproszone przez Isshina na pokaz fajerwerków. O20 Orihime i Tatsuki oglądają zachód słońca.png|Orihime rozmawia z Tatsuki. O20 Tatsuki i Orihime na tle sztucznych ogni.png|Orihime i Tatsuki na tle fajerwerków. O20 Kisuke spogląda na zaskoczonego widokiem Orihime, Sado i Uryu Ichigo.png|Ichigo zaskoczony widokiem przyjaciół. O20 Orihime, Sado i Uryu patrzą na zaskoczonego widokiem mówiącej Yoruichi Ichigo.png|Reakcja Ichigo na gadającego kota. O20 Ichigo patrzy na Tessaia zachwyconego reakcją Orihime.png|Tessai wzruszony reakcją Orihime na tajne miejsce treningowe. O20 Kisuke dumny z rekacji Orihime, Uryu i Sado na wyciągnięcie duszy Ichigo z jego ciała.png|Przyjaciele zdumieni szybką przemianą Ichigo. Soul Society O21 Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu i Sado w Dangai.png|Orihime i reszta poruszają się po Dangai. O21 Ichigo, Orihime, Sado i Uryu uciekają przed Kototsu.png|Orihime i przyjaciele uciekają przed Kōtotsu. O21 Orihime chroni Sado, Ichigo, Uryu i Yoruichi przed Kototsu.png|Orihime chroni przyjaciół przed Kōtotsu za pomocą Santen Kesshun. O21 Orihime, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Sado i Uryu lądują na Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime amortyzuje upadek za pomocą Santen Kesshun. O21 Yoruichi upomina Orihime.png|Orihime dostaje reprymendę od Yoruichi. O21 Yoruichi zszokowana lekkomyślnością Orihime i Sado.png|Orihime i Sado biegną na pomoc Ichigo pomimo zakazom Yoruichi. O21 Jidanbo odgradza drogę Orihime i Sado.png|Orihime i Sado zatrzymani przez Jidanbō. O21 Jidanbo otwiera bramę dla Ichigo, Uryu, Sado, Orihime i Yoruichi.png|Pokonany Jidanbō otwiera bramę dla Ryoka. O22 Ichigo, Uryu, Yoruichi, Sado i Orihime zaskoczeni widokiem mieszkańców.png|Orihime i reszta przyglądają się mieszkańcom Rukongai. O22 Orihime prosi o pomoc Shun'o i Ayame.png|Orihime prosi Shun Shun Rikka o pomoc. O22 Orihime leczy ramię Jidanbo.png|Orihime leczy ramię Jidanbō. O22 Yoruichi, Orihime, Uryu i Sado obmyślają nowy plan.png|Orihime i inni obmyślają nowy plan przedostania się do Seireitei. O22 Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu i Sado oglądają wejście Ganju.png|Orihime obserwuje wejście Ganju. O23 Orihime, Sado i Uryu patrzą na zranionego przez Yoruichi Ichigo.png|Orihime przygląda się zranionemu przez Yoruichi Ichigo. O23 Yoruichi prowadzi Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu i Sado.png|Orihime i reszta są prowadzeni przez Yoruichi do domu Kūkaku. O23 Koganehiko otwiera drzwi Ichigo, Uryu, Sado, Orihime i Yoruichi do pokoju Kukaku.png|Orihime i reszta są witani przez Kūkaku. O23 Kukaku, Yoruichi, Sado, Orihime i Uryu przyglądają się reakcji Ganju i Ichigo.png|Orihime i reszta przyglądają się ponownemu spotkaniu Ichigo i Ganju. O23 Ganju znęca się nad Ichigo na oczach Sado, Uryu, Orihime i Yoruichi.png|Orihime i reszta obserwują walkę Ichigo i Ganju. O23 Yoruichi, Sado, Orihime, Uryu, Ichigo, Koganehiko i Ganju z przerażeniem oczekują rozkazów Kukaku.png|Orihime i reszta przyglądają się zniszczeniom spowodowanym przez wybuch gniewu Kūkaku. O23 Kukaku i Ganju zdradzają Ichigo, Sado, Orihime i Uryu sposób dostania się za mur .png|Orihime i reszta dowiadują się o nowym sposobie dostania się do Seireitei. O24 Ichigo, Yoruichi, Sado, Orihime, Uryu i Kukaku podniesieni przez Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko.png|Orihime i reszta wyciągnięci na powierzchnię przez Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko. O24 Orihime, Uryu i Sado trenują z Reishukaku.png|Orihime i przyjaciele ćwiczą z Reishūkaku. O24 Orihime wytwarza kulę.png|Orihime tworzy idealną kulę. O25 Orihime, Uryu, Sado, Kukaku, Ganju, Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko próbują uratować ogon Yoruichi przed uściskiem Ichigo.png|Próba ratowania ogona Yoruichi. O25 Ganju opowiada Kukaku, Ichigo, Sado, Uryu i Orihime o swoim bracie.png|Orihime i reszta wysłuchują historii o bracie Ganju. O25 Ichigo, Orihime, Sado i Uryu patrzą jak Yoruichi bez problemu tworzy kulę.png|Orihime i reszta patrzą jak Yoruichi bez wysiłku tworzy kulę. O25 Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryu, Ganju i Yoruichi wspólnie tworzą kulę.pngPełna|Grupa wewnątrz działa. O25 Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Sado, Yoruichi i Ganju przemieszczają się do celu.png|Orihime w środku kuli armatniej. O25 Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryu, Ganji i Yoruichi przebijają się przez barierę.png|Kula rozpada się po kontakcie z Shakonmaku. O25 Ichigo i Ganju próbują złapać Orihime i Uryu.png|Grupa usiłuje się połączyć w locie. Od26 Twarda głowa.png|Orihime budząc się uderza głową Uryū. Od26 Opatrzona.png|Ishida tłumaczy, że podczas Inoue opatrzył jej ranę. Orihime Inoue and the Shun Shun Rikka.jpg|Orihime ze swoimi Shun Shun Rikka. OrihimeSleep.png|Nieprzytomna Inoue leczona przez Ishidę. OrihimeUryuRun.png|Orihime i Uryū biegnący przez Seireitei. OrihimeAmbushed.png|Orihime zaatakowana przez Jirōbō Ikkanzakę. Bleach jiroubu0001.jpg|Uryū ratuje Orihime. Ishida_inoue_and_toshimori.jpg|Orihime i Uryū z Toshimorim. Aramaki inspects Inoue's uniform.jpg|Aramaki sprawdzający mundur Inoue. Orihimeishida.png|Orihime ratująca siebie, Uryū i Aramakiego. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Inoue lecząca Ichigo. Orihimeandtheothersnoticetheexecution.jpg|Inoue i reszta tuż przed egzekucją Rukii. Od59 Ałć.png|Kurosaki upadając trafia na głowę Inoue. Ryoka Leaving.png|Inoue i reszta opuszczający Soul Society. Bount (tylko anime) Chizuru Grabs Orihime.png|Złapana przez Chizuru. Sora And Orihime.png|Kurōdo w postaci Sory rozmawia z Orihime. Red Eyed Orihime attacks Chad.jpg|Kurōdo jako Orihime dusi Sado. Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband.jpg|Orihime znajduje opaskę Tatsuki. Ichigo and friends pointing fingers.jpg|Winowajcą jest każdy. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Orihime patrzy na list od Ririn dostarczony. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|Sprawcą okazuje się być Urahara. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Orihime i reszta odwiedzają Uryū w szpitalu. Episode72FloorFloods.png|Szpitalna podłoga zalana wodą. Episode73SantenKesshunBreaks.png|Santen Kesshun zniszczone przez wodną lalkę. Episode85OrihimeTriesToBlock.png|Kurōdo patrzy, jak Orihime próbuje zablokować atak. Episode83RukiaOrihimeFight.png|Orihime i Rukia walczące z Yoshi. Orihime Saves Rukia.png|Orihime ratuje Rukię przed Ritz. Hisagi_Saves_Orihime.png|Inoue uratowana przez Hisagiego. Episode89GroupListens.png|Orihime i inni wsłuchują się w dźwięki. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo i Renji opuszczają grupę. Episode89OrihimeSavesIchigo.png|Inoue chroni Ichigo. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Orihime i reszta podąża za Uryū. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo i reszta opiekują się rannym dzieckiem. Episode91GoingBack.png|Grupa opuszcza Soul Society. Ep97DaijiGroup.png|grupa Daijiego, Ganju, Orihime, Uryū i Sado. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime zatrzymuje Ichigo przed kłótnią z Byakuyą. OrihimeStays.png|Orihime żegna się z Jidanbō po ponownym uleczeniu go. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Orihime i Kira wchodzą do biura. Episode107MeetingOthers.png|Ran'Tao i Uryū spotykają się z Orihime i resztą. Episode108SadoOrihimeUryu.png|Sado, Orihime i Uryū wkraczają na pole bitwy. Arrancar Orihimeyasutora.png|Orihime ochrania Sado za pomocą Santen Kesshun. Yammy Hits Orihime.png|Inoue uderzona przez Yammy'ego. Ichigo Truly Apologises.png|Ichigo przepraszający Orihime Rukia. Orihime Healing Hitsugaya.png|Orihime leczy Hitsugayę. Orihime_Finds_Hitsugaya_&_Matsumoto_TV.png|Inoue wchodząca do swojego mieszkania. Orihime Inoue talks to Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Rozmowa Orihime i Ichigo. Hiyori and Orihime.jpg|Hiyori mówi Orihime, że Hachi chce z nią porozmawiać. Inoue-005.jpg|Orihime patrzy, jak Hachi leczy Tsubakiego. Orihime Spars With Rukia.png|Rukia i Orihime trenujące w Soul Society. Rukia Advises Orihime.png|Rukia daje radę Inoue. Ep139UlquiorraAmbushesOrihime.png|Ulquiorra spotyka Orihime w Dangai. Orihime leaves Kurosaki, unable to speak to him..jpg|Orihime żegnająca się ze śpiacym Ichigo. Ep143EspadaReturnWithOrihime.png|Ulquiorra i reszta zabierający Inoue do Hueco Mundo. O143 Grimmjow i Orihime.png|Orihime przywraca ramię Grimmjowa. O143 Orihime przywraca tatuaż Grimmjowa.png|Orihime przywraca tatuaż Grimmjowa. Orihime with Hogyoku.png|Orihime patrzy na Hōgyoku. Hueco Mundo Inouehuecomundo.png|Strój Orihime w Hueco Mundo. Ep143OrihimesRoom.png|Pokój Orihime w Las Noches. Ulquiorra Advises Orihime.png|Orihime i Ulquiorra Cifer. Odc150_Ulquiorra_i_Orihime.jpg|Inoue i Ulquiorra. Ep150UlquiorraAdvisesOrihime.png|Ulquiorra mówi Orihime, że jej przyjaciele przyszli ją uratować. O163 Orihime, Loly i Menoly zaskoczeni wybuchem.png|Interwencja Grimmjowa. O163 Grimmjow pojawia się przed Orihime, Loly i Menoly.png|Grimmjow ratuje Inoue. O163 Grimmjow zabija Menoly na oczach Orihime.png|Grimmjow unicestwia Menoly na oczach Orihime. Healing Troubles.png|Orihime lecząca dziurę w ciele Ichigo. Od165 Lecz go kobieto.png|Grimmjow każe Orihime uleczyć Ichigo. Od165 Puść ją.png|Kurosaki łapie Espadę za rękę. Od165 Grimmjow czekaj.png|Ichigo zauważa Gran Rey Cero skierowane w stronę Nel i Orihime. Od166 Obrona najważniejszych osób.jpg|Ichigo chroni przed Grimmjowem Nel i Orihime. Od166 Płacz kobiety.png|Płacząca Inoue. OrihimesNotThatHeavy.png|Ichigo niosący Orihime. Od190 Koniec walki.png|Ichigo z Orihime na ramieniu. OrihimeWarnsNel.png|Orihime ostrzegająca Nelliel. OrihimeCriesOutForNel.png|Orihime krzycząca do Nelliel. NnoitraHoldsOrihime.png|Nnoitra łapie Orihime. O191 Lindocruz przytrzymuje Orihime.png|Tesra trzymający Orihime. StarrkAppears.png|Starrk przechwycający Orihime. OrihimeProtectsYachiru.png|Orihime chroni Yachiru. Orihime and Ulquiorra talking.jpg|Rozmowa Orihime i Ulquiorry. Ep215UlquiorraQuestionsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra pyta Orihime o jej serce. Orihime episode 215b2.png|Orihime. WhereIsAHeart.png|Gdzie jest serce lub dusza człowieka? Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Disheartened.png|Zniechęcona Orihime. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū wyjaśnia sytuację. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Interwencja Sado, Orihime i Uryū. Orihime comes across Lurichiyo.png|Orihime i Rurichiyo. The assassin attacks.png|Inoue zaatakowana przez asasyna. OrihimeProtectsRurichiyo.png|Orihime chroni Rurichiyo. Sztuczna Karakura O268 Loly i Menoly zasadzają się na Inoue.png|Przyboczne Aizena wyciągają dłonie, żeby schwytać Orihime. O268 Loly i Menoly przytrzymują Inoue.png|Inoue złapana przez Loly i Menoly. O268 Aivirrne wykręca Inoue rękę.png|Aivirrne znęca się nad Orihime. O268 Aivirrne rozrywa Orihime rękaw.png|Loly rozrywa rękaw w szacie Orihime. LolyMenolyWithOrihime.jpg|Inoue, Loly i Menoly. OrihimeUryuUlquiorraReiatsu.png|Orihime i Ishida przytłoczeni Reiatsu wyzwolonym po Segunda Etapa. UlquiorraStopsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra zapobiega dostaniu się Inoue do Ichigo. OrihimeTriggersChange.png|Orihime płacze, widząc "śmierć" Ichigo. UryuOrihimeWatchHollowIchigo.jpg|Orihime i Uryū oglądają walkę Hollow Ichigo z Ulquiorrą. UlquiorraReachesOut.png|Umierający Ulquiorra wyciąga rękę w stronę Orihime. Ichigos Friends Return.jpg|Orihime i reszta po pokonaniu Aizena. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Ichigo_and_others_around_fire.jpg|Orihime i reszta przy ognisku. Ichigo_in_Lamp_Society.jpg|Inoue wraz z przyjaciółmi wkracza do Lamp Society. Friends Standing Over Ichigo.jpg|Sado, Orihime, Rukia i Uryū podczas obudzenia się Ichigo. Ep231RukiaRecovering.png|Rukia dochodząca do siebie po ataku Sode no Shirayuki. MuramasaOrihime.png|Orihime leczy Murmasę. OrihimeAnimeEp139.jpg|Inoue w 139. odcinku. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi wyjaśnia sytuację. Ep248MuramasaAttacksOrihime.png|Muramasa atakuje Orihime. Muramasa attacks Orihime.png|Orihime ochrania się przed atakiem Muramasy. Ep249InjuredSadoAttacks.png|Orihime patrzy na atakującego Sado. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Orihime biegnąca w stronę Chada. Ep249RukiaJoinsHerFriends.png|Rukia przyłącza się do Inoue i reszty. Ep249MuramasasReiatsu.png|Obserwując mroczne Reiatsu Muramasy. Orihime protects them from the Menos' cero.png|Orihime chroniąca resztę przed Cero Menosa. Rukia and Orihime watch as Muramasa goes out of control.png|Orihime patrzy, jak Muramasa traci kontrolę. Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_front_of_Rukia_and_Inoue.png|Orihime i Rukia uratowane przez Sode No Shirayuki. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime, Sado i Suì-Fēng. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Rangiku senses the Toju's reiatsu.png|Orihime wraz Rangiku i Haineko. They regroup after the incident.png|Przegrupowanie. Kyoko loses control of her reiatsu.png|Tracąc kontrolę nad Reiatsu. Orihime protects Kyoko.png|Orihime chroni Kyōko. Kyoko approaches Orihime.png|Kyōko i Orihime. Orihime and Rangiku Making Buckets.PNG|Nanao upomina Orihime i Rangiku. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Kon zadaje pytanie Nozomi. Ep320OrihimeThanksUrahara.png|Orihime dziękuje Urahara za jedzenie i wyposażenie. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Orihime na barbeque Nozomi. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Nozomi patrzy na Inoue i resztę. Reigai-Renji Abarai arrives on the scene.png|Orihime i Reigai Renjiego. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Inoue i reszta za Sklepem Urahary. Nozomi Blames Herself For Ichigos Fate.png|Inoue pociesza Nozomi. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon pyta Sado i Orihime o dotrzymanie towarzystwa Nozomi. E330 Kon eats with Nozomi, Orihime.png|Orihime jedząca kolację z Konem i Nozomi. Ep339FriendsShowUp.png|Inoue i reszta pojawiają się. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Ichigo and Orihime.png|Inoue w pokoju Ichigo. Ep344OrihimeFidgety.png|Inoue czująca się nieswojo w pokoju Kurosakiego. Ep345 Ichigo pyta o Chada.png|Ichigo pyta się Inoue, gdzie jest Chad. Episode_345_Orihime.png|Inoue. Ep345 Ichigo pyta się Orihime czy ją odprowadzić.png|Ichigo chce odprowadzić Orihime. Ep345 Ryuken mówi, że zabierze Orihime.png|Ryūken mówi, że pojedzie z Inoue do domu. Ep345 Ryuken karci Orihime.png|Ryūken każe Orihime być cicho w szpitalu. Ep345 Orihime przeprasza Ryukena.png|Inoue przeprasza Ryūkena. Ep345 Ryuken ostrzega.png|Ryūken ostrzega Orihime. Ep345 Ryuken i Orihime.png|Ryūken opowiada o sprawie. Ep346OrihimeWindow.png|Inoue patrząca zza okna. Ep346OrihimeVisits.png|Inoue przed mieszkaniem Chada. Ep346_Rozmowa_Ichigo_i_Orihime_o_Sado.png|Inoue rozmawiająca z Ichigo o Sado. Ep347OrihimeProtectsIchigo.png|Inoue gotowa do chronienia Ichigo. Odc347 Orihime chroni Ichigo.png|Orihime broni Ichigo przed Hollowem. Ep347_Orihime_ochrania_Ichigo_przed_Hollowem.png|Inoue i Ichigo. Episode_347_Orihime.png|Orihime. Ep347OrihimeVisits.png|Inoue odwiedza Ishidę w szpitalu. Ep349OrihimeBag.png|Inoue zostawiająca torbę z jedzeniem przy klamce mieszkania Sado. Ep349 Moe obserwuje Orihime.png|Moe obserwuje Orihime. Ep349_Moe&Orihime.png|Moe przedstawia się Inoue. Ep349Lustful.png|Shishigawara onieśmielony urodą Orihime. Ep349TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima pojawia się za Inoue. Ep349MoeWantsFight.png|Moe chcący walcyć z Inoue. Ep349OrihimeStepsIn.png|Orihime staje pomiędzy Shishigawarą, a Tsukishimą. Ep350 Moe chce powstrzymać Orihime.png|Moe próbuje powstrzymać Orihime przed ratowaniem go. Ep350 Tsukishima udaje, że odchodzi.png|Tsukishima udaje, że odchodzi. Ep350 Tsukishima przebija Orihime.png|Tsukishima tnie Orihime. Ep350 Ichigo i Sado dobiegają do Orihime.png|Ichigo i Sado dobiegają do Orihime. Ep350 Orihime w szoku.png|Orihime w szoku. Ep350 Inoue odzyskuje przytomność.png|Inoue odzyskuje świadomość. Ep350 Inoue zastanawia się czy Shukuro jest jej przyjacielem.png|Inoue zastanawia się czy Tsukishima jest jej przyjacielem. Ep350OrihimeRealization.png|Dylemat Inoue. Ep350 Inoue okłamuje przyjaciół.png|Inoue okłamuje przyjaciół. Ep350OrihimeUninjured.png|Inoue łapie się za ramię. Ep350OrihimeShocked.png|Inoue zaskoczona przez Ichigo. Ep350 Orihime rozmawia z Sado przez telefon.png|Orihime rozmawia z Sado przez telefon. Ep350OrihimeTellsSado.png|Inoue opowiadająca Sado o uczuciu podczas ataku Tsukishimy. Ep354 Orihime odwiedza Ishidę.png|Orihime odwiedza Ishidę. Ep354OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Inoue i Ishida. Ep354OrihimeHealsUyru.png|Inoue leczy Ishidę. Ep354 Sado i Inoue spotykają się.png|Sado i Inoue spotykają się. Ep362 Zaskoczenie.png|Sado i Orihime zaskoczeni przez Tsukishimę. Ep354 Riruka spotyka Orihime.png|Riruka spotyka Orihime. Ep356 Inoue leczy Ichigo.png|Inoue leczy Ichigo. Ep356 Tarcza Inoue.png|'Shiten Kōshun'. Ep356_Kugo_zatrzymuje_Orihime.png|Inoue zatrzymana przez Kūgo. Ep356 Inoue patrzy na pączki.png|Inoue patrzy na pączki. Ep356 Inoue ślini się.png|Orihime ślini się na widok pączków. E356_Riruka_Orihime.jpg|Inoue jedząca pączki. Ep356 Riruka odchodzi.png|Riruka mówi Orihime, że jest nudna i odchodzi. Ep356 Inoue w klatce A.png|Inoue w klatce Yukio. Ep356 Inoue w klatce B.png|Uwięziona Orihime. Ep356 Yukio patrzy na Inoue A.png|Yukio wyjaśnia Orihime właściwości klatki. Ep356 Yukio patrzy na Inoue C.png|Yukio mówi Orihime, że jej nie słyszy. Ep357 Orihime budzi się w grze.png|Orihime budzi się w grze. Ep357 Riruka przychodzi.png|Riruka wchodzi do pokoju Inoue. Ep357 Riruka daje Orihime coś do jedzenia.png|Riruka daje Orihime coś do jedzenia. Ep357 Riruka kładzie śniadanie.png|Riruka kładzie śniadanie na stole. Riruka_and_Orihime_in_the_room.png|Riruka wychodzi z pokoju. Ep357OrihimeThanksYukio.png|Inoue i Chad dziękują Yukio. Ep357 Sado i Orihime idą do szkoły.png|Sado i Orihime idą do szkoły. Ep357 Orihime i Chad rozmawiają zaraz po wizycie w Liceum Moe A.png|Chad i Orihime wracają ze szkoły Moe. Ep357 Orihime i Chad rozmawiają zaraz po wizycie w Liceum Moe B.png|Chad i Inoue rozmawiają. Ep357 Orihime i Chad rozmawiają zaraz po wizycie w Liceum Moe C.png|Inoue i Chad po wizycie w liceum Moe. Ep357 Orihime stwierdza, że to Tsukishima uratował Rukię.png|Orihime stwierdza, że to Tsukishima uratował Rukię. Ep357 Tsukishima z Orihime.png|Orihime stwierdza, że to Tsukishima jest jej bratem. Ep357 Tsukishima idzie z książką A.png|Tsukishima idzie w ich stronę. Ep357 Sado ochrania Orihime.png|Sado ochrania Orihime. Ep357_Sado_ochroniony_przez_Inoue.png|Inoue chroniąca Sado. Ep357 Chad i Orihime leżą na ziemi.png|Orihime leży niezdolna do walki. Ep359 Przybyła pomoc.png|Orihime staje w obronie Tsukishimy. Ep359 Tsukishima i Orihime.png|Sfałszowane wspomnienie Inoue. Ep359 Trening Tsukishimy.png|Tsukishima trenuje z Orihime i Sado. Ep359 Tsukishima do Soul Society.png|Shūkuro ratuje Rukię. Ep359 Tsukishima walczy z Espadą.png|Tsukishima walczy z Ulquiorrą. Ep362OrihimeSeesIchigo.png|Inoue zadowolona widokiem Ichigo. Ep362OrihimeBreaksDown.png|Orihime w punkcie złamania Book of the End. Ep362UraharaIsshinCatchSadoOrihime.png|Inoue i Chad zostają zabrani przez Kisuke i Isshina. Ep365 Odpoczynek.png|Orihime i Sado odpoczywają w Sklepie Urahary. Galeria Orihime z mangi Agent Shinigami Bleach cover 03.jpg|Orihime na okładce 3. tomu. R57 Okładka.png|Orihime na okładce 57. rozdziału. R58 Okładka.jpg|Orihime i Rukia na okładce 58. rozdziału. R62 Okładka.png|Inoue na okładce 62. rozdziału. Soul Society C68_cover.jpg|Orihime na okładce 68. rodziału. R78 Okładka.png|Orihime na okładce 78. rozdziału. C89_cover_page.png|Orihime i Rukia na okładce 89. rozdziału. R101 Okładka.png|Przyjaciele na okładce 101. rozdziału. C127_cover_page.png|Orihime na okładce 127. rozdziału. Bleach swimsuit spread.jpg|Inoue z innymi bohaterkami w kolorze. R162 Okładka.png|Główni bohaterowie na okładce 162. rozdziału. R170 Okładka.png|Kolorowa okładka 170. rozdziału. R171 Okładka.png|Orihime, Ichigo, Ishida i Chad na kolorwej okładce 171. rozdziału. C181 cover page.png|Orihime na okładce 181. rozdziału. Arrancar Bleach cover 27.jpg|Orihime na okładce 27. tomu. C192 cover page.png|Orihime na okładce 192. rozdziału. C193_cover_page.png|Yammy i Orihime na okładce 193. rozdziału. C213 cover page.png|Orihime i Ichigo na okładce 213. rozdziału. R226 Okładka.jpg|Orihime i Yoruichi na okładce 226. rozdziału. R-99 Okładka.jpg|Orihime na okładce -99. rozdziału. R297 Okładka.jpg|Orihime jako zakładniczka na okładce 297. rozdziału. R298 Okładka.png|Kolorowa Inoue na okłądce 298. rozdziału. R317 Okładka.png|Inoue na okładce 317. rozdziału. R379 Weekly Shōnen Jump 2.jpg|Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tōshirō, Uryū, Ichigo i Rangiku na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. Obrazki profilowe R686 Orihime.png|Orihime dziesięć lat później. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Orihime new image.png|Inoue wita Ichigo i Tatsuki. Ch425pg11 Tatsuki hits Orihime.png|Inoue uderzona przez Tatsuki. OrihimeIchigosBedroom.png|Orihime w sypialni Ichigo. R438 Okładka.png|Zdjęcie Inoue na okładce 438. rozdziału. Shishigawara_attacks_Orihime.png|Shishigawara atakuje Inoue. Shishigawara_and_Orihime.png|Moe powalony urodą Orihime. Chapter438StrangerOrihime.png|Tsukishima pojawia się za Inoue. R439 Okładka.png|Orihime na okładce 439. rozdziału. OrihimeShishigawaraChapter439.png|Inoue osłania Moe. Chapter440TsukishimaAttacks.png|Orihime przecięta przez Tsukishimę. R440 Okładka.png|Okładka 440. rozdziału. Chap447Page8OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime odwiedza Uryū w szpitalu. Chapter448OrihimeRiruka.png|Pierwsze spotkanie Orihime i Riruki. Chap449Page11ShitenKishun2.png|Orihime używa Shinten Kishun. Chap451Page7OrihimeTrapped.png|Orihime w klatce Yukio. Orihime Wants Doughnuts.png|Orihime chce pączka. Ch450pg10_Riruka_talks_to_Orihime.png|Orihime rozmawia z Riruką. Chapter 451 Cover.png|Ichigo, Ginjō i Orihime na okładce 451. rozdziału. Ch452pg4_Riruka_feeds_Orihime.png|Riruka przynosi jedzenie Orihime. Chad_and_Orihime_going_to_Ichigo.png|Orihime i Sado idą po Ichigo. C455p20Sado_and_Orihime_protects_Tsukishima.png|Orihime i Chad chronią Tsukishimę. C462pg12_Orihime_Sado.png|Orihime i Chad w punkcie załamania Book of the End. C462p13_Orihime_Urahara_Isshin_Sado.jpg|Isshin i Kisuke niosący Inoue i Sado. R479 Podziękowania Riruki 2.PNG|Inoue we wspomnieniach Riruki. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna C481p10.jpg|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime i Chad. R482s2.jpg|Orihime patrzy, jak Ichigo próbuje kopnąć Eberna. Bleach chapter 482 title page.png|Orihime na okładce 482. rozdziału. R486 Odmowa Ishidy.png|Nocą w pokoju Ichigo. C487p6 Orihime.jpg|Orihimie wystraszona trupami w Hueco Mundo. C487p3.jpg|Orihime i drużyna wchodzą do Hueco Mundo. R491 Absorpcja.png|Santen Kesshun absorbowane przez Vollständig, Biskiel Quilge. Ch518_Kisuke_i_Inoue.png|Inoue i Kisuke. R518 Yasutora i Inoue.PNG|Inoue i Yasutora podczas wideo rozmowy z Ichigo. R519 Okładka.png|Rukia i Orihime na okładce 519. rozdziału. R586 Otwarta Garganta.jpg|Orihime i Chad wychodzą z Garganty. R586 Orihime i Yasutora.png|Inoue i Sado wracają z Hueco Mundo. R587 Kolorowa strona.png|Orihime i Sado na kolorowej stronie 587. rozdziału. R587 Sado rzuca Ichigo.png|Sado chwyta Ichigo. R589 Działo.png|Ichigo pyta Uraharę, kiedy zbudował działo Kūkaku. R589 Okładka.png|Orihime na okładce 589. rozdziału. R591 Kolorowa strona.png|Inoue na kolorowej stronie 591. rozdziału. R611 grupa Ichigo znajduje martwego Ichibe.png|Grupa Ichigo znajduje zwłoki Ichibē. R611 Na ratunek Królowi.png|Przyjaciele ruszają, by uratować Króla Dusz. R613 Pięciu przeciwników.png|Konfrontacja z Yhwachem. R614 Okładka.png|Okładka 614. rozdziału. R624 Zderzenie głowami.png|Ichigo i Inoue zderzają się głowami. R627 Okładka.png|Okładka 627. rozdziału. R628 Okładka.png|Okładka 628. rozdziału. R628 Wyobrażenie.png|Ichigo i reszta wyobrażają sobie brata Yoruichi. R629 Ichigo i przyjaciele.png|Ichigo i reszta kierują się do Pałacu. R635 grupa Ichigo szuka Grimmjowa.png|Inoue i reszta szukają Grimmjowa. R648 Orihime czuje.png|Orihime czuje mroczne Reiatsu Shunsuia. R656 Ratunek.png|Inoue i Chad biegną pomóc Ichigo R656 Wpływ.png|Inoue pod wpływem Gift Bad R657 Łap.PNG|Yoruichi łapie Inoue R657 Bieg.PNG|Inoue z przyjaciółmi biegnie do Pałacu R660 Okładka.png|Orihime na okładce 660. rozdziału. R660 Patrzą.PNG|Inoue i Chad patrzą na Ichigo R660 Ishida oddaje Klucz.png|Przyjaciele i Klucz Słońca. R661 Okładka.png|Inoue na okładce 661. rozdziału. R661 Pomagam.PNG|Ichigo pomaga Inoue uniknąć ataku posągów R672 Przed wrotami.png|Inoue z Ichigo przed komnatą Yhwacha. R672 Wsparcie Ichigo.png|Orihime podąża za Ichigo jako jego wsparcie. R673 Przybycie rudego i rudej.PNG|Inoue wraz z Kurosakim kroczą w stronę Yhwacha. R674 Biegne.PNG|Inoue biegnie do Ichigo R674 Stop.PNG|Inoue prosi przyjaciela by przystopował R675 Tarcza.png|Inoue broni siebie i Ichigo R676 Zdziwiona.png|Inoue zaskoczona nową formą Ichigo R677 Okładka.png|Orihime na okładce 677 rozdziału Animacje z Orihime Agent Shinigami O13 Numb Chandielier używa Bulb Scatter na Tatsuki na oczach Orihime.gif|Orihime świadkiem umiejętności Bulb Scatter. O13 Orihime używa Santen Kesshun.gif|Orihime używa Santen Kesshun. O13 Orihime leczy Tatsuki za pomocą Soten Kisshun.gif|Orihime leczy Tatsuki dzięki Sōten Kisshun. O13 Orihime używa Koten Zanshun na Numb Chandelier.gif|Orihime używa Koten Zanshun. O14 Menos używa Kumon na oczach Uryu , Ichigo, Rukii, Kona, Orihime i Sado.gif|Orihime patrzy na Menosa. Soul Society O21 Orihime używa Santen Kesshun do osłonienia siebie, Ichigo, Uryu, Sado i Yoruichi przed Kototsu.gif|Orihime używa Santen Kesshun przeciwko Kōtotsu. O21 Jidanbo używa na Ichigo Juppon Jidanda Matsuri na oczach Orihime, Sado i Uryu.gif|Orihime i reszta przyglądają się technice Jidanbō, Juppon Jidanda Matsuri. O22 Ichigo i Sado świadkami użycia Soten Kisshun Orihime na ramieniu Jidanbo.gif|Orihime leczy ramię Jidanbō za pomocą Sōten Kisshun. Arrancar O143 Orihime używa Soten Kisshun na Grimmjowie.gif|Inoue używa Sōten Kisshun, by odnowić rękę Grimmjowa. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami TsukishimaAttack.gif|Tsukishima przebija Orihime. O356 Ichigo chroniony przez Orihime przed Ginjo dzięki Shiten Koshun.gif|Orihime używa Shiten Kōshun. Galeria Shun Shun Rikka z anime Obrazki profilowe O22 Ayame.png|Ayame. O13 Baigon.png|Baigon. O13 Hinagiku.png|Hinagiku. O13 Lily.png|Lily. O13 Shun'o.png|Shun'ō. O13 Tsubaki.png|Tsubaki. Agent Shinigami O13 Orihime aktywuje moce.png|Shun Shun Rikka opuszczają spinkę. O13 Shun'o.png|Shun'ō pojawia się. O13 Shun Shun Rikka.png|Shun Shun Rikka. O13 Orihime zdziwiona widokiem Shun Shun Rikka.png|Reakcja Orihime na jej moce. O13 Shun'o rozmawia z Orihime.png|Shun'ō wyjaśnia Orihime jej moce. O13 Orihime nie pojmuje Shun Shun Rikka.png|Wyjaśnienia nie docierają do Orihime. O13 Orihime używa Santen Kesshun.png|Hinagiku, Baigon i Lily tworzą Santen Kesshun. O13 Shun'o i Ayame nad ranną Tatsuki.png|Ayame i Shun'ō nad nieprzytomną Tatsuki. O13 Soten Kisshun użyte na Tatsuki.png|Ayame i Shun'ō używają Sōten Kisshun na Tatsuki. O13 Orihime wysyła Tsubakiego.png|Tsubaki leci w stronę wroga. O13 Shun Shun Rikka nad nieprzytomną Orihime.png|Shun Shun Rikka nad nieprzytomną Orihime. O19 Orihime wzywa Shun Shun Rikka.png|Orihime wzywa Shun Shun Rikka. O19 Shun Shun Rikka.png|Shun Shun Rikka. Soul Society O22 Orihime prosi o pomoc Shun'o i Ayame.png|Orihime prosi Shin'ō i Ayame o pomoc. Galeria Orihime z filmów Jigoku-hen Ichigo listening to rukia.png|Ichigo i Orihime słuchają wyjaśnień Rukii. YamamotomówiIchigooYuzu.png|Orihime słucha, co mówi Yamamoto do Ichigo. Kategoria:Galerie